A Huge Orange Problem
| writer = Martin Kratt | director = Martin Kratt | locations = *Bornean Rainforest | powers = *Orangutan Power (Both) | featured = *Bornean Orangutan | other = *Proboscis monkey *False gharial | liveaction = *Olive baboon *Chimpanzee (live action video only) | previous = Zig-Zagged | next = Seasquatch }} "A Huge Orange Problem" is the 28th episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on June 4, 2012. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, while the Kratt brothers are off searching for orangutans, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z get sore arms after getting carried away swinging on vines. The brothers attempt to rush back with the first-aid kit but a male orangutan keeps tossing them back into the forest. Meanwhile, Zach Varmitech sends his Zachbots to cut down the trees of the Bornean rainforest so he can find black wood to build a side table. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers hanging out with some olive baboons. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and "transform into their animated selves". The Kratt brothers head off to meet orangutans in the Bornean tropical rainforest, but not after Aviva hands them the first-aid kit. Aviva then looks up at the trees and sees Koki and Jimmy swinging on vines to grab and eat figs, prompting Aviva to join. Not far away from the Kratt brothers', Zach Varmitech is traveling in his jet. When he sets his v-shaped glass down, it falls to the floor and shatters, convincing him that he needs a side table, and orders his Zachbots to prepare to find some black wood so he can craft one. The Tortuga crew feels sore after swinging on vines for too long. Aviva calls the Kratt brothers, complaining that she, Koki, and Jimmy need a specific medicine in the kit to relieve their sores. The Kratt brothers head back to the Tortuga, when an orangutan grabs Chris by his head. It tosses Chris, and then Martin, to an orangutan mom and baby. Aviva calls again, demanding that they return to the Tortuga. The Kratt brothers head back, but the same orangutan grabs them by its feet and tosses them back to the same location. After Aviva calls them a third time, Martin decides to name the orangutan that tossed them back Huge-O. While trying to sneak back to the Tortuga, Huge-O tosses them to the exact same location, where they see the mother orangutan mash some leaves inside her mouth. She pours the liquid out and rubs it on the arms of the baby, relieving its sore arms. With this information, they grab some leaves and start heading back, but unknowingly lose the first-aid kit. Fortunately for them, Huge-O allows them to pass after seeing the piles of leaves in their hands. The Kratt brothers arrive at the Tortuga. Chris crushes the leaves with a leaf press, and the crew rubs the liquid on their skin, eventually relieving them of their soreness. Not long after, the Wild Kratts hear the sounds of Zachbots using their saw arms to cut trees down. Aviva tosses Orangutan Discs to the Kratt brothers, and they bump into Huge-O, who know what's going on and offered his hands for activation. The brothers touch them and activate their Creature Power Suits. Huge-O and the Kratt brothers bash and wreck several Zachbots. Zach, frustrated, gets out a saw, but Huge-O grabs him and tosses Zach onto a branch in a nearby river. Afterwards, the Wild Kratts summarize what they have found out about orangutans. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers teach the olive baboons that mint leaves are good to eat, so good, that they take some that was supposed to be for their own mint tea. The Kratt brothers also mention a time when they taught orphan orangutans how to eat some things. They conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * [[Bornean Orangutan|'Bornean Orangutan']]: Huge-O *Proboscis Monkey: Schnozzle *False Gharial Flashback * African Bush Elephant: Thornsley * Platypus: Plato * Aardvark: Slurpy * Draco Lizard * Black Rhinoceros * Warthog * African Crested Porcupine * Spotted Hyena (cub) Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Gorilla Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Chimpanzee Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Olive baboon (called Baboon) Trivia * Flashback scenes about accidents, injuries, and medical treatment from "Elephant in the Room", "Platypus Cafe", "Flight of the Draco", "Let the Rhinos Roll!", "Fireflies", "Koala Balloon", "Aardvark Town", and "Build It Beaver" were shown at the beginning. Key Facts and Creature Moments * Most monkeys have tails, but apes don't. * Apes use natural medicines they make from plants. Chimpanzees eat Aspilia leaves to kill stomach parasites, and orangutans use Dracaena leaves to treat muscle soreness. References Gallery Aviva and Bros.png|Aviva has just given her first-aid kit to Chris and Martin. Cute Aviva.png|Aviva is looking cute for a short time. Koki Grabs Fig.png|Koki is grabbing one of many eatable, sweet figs. Jimmy with Fig.png|Jimmy is having a fig in his mouth. Aviva with Fig.png|Aviva is having a fig. V shaped Cup.png|Zach is setting down his v-shaped (according to 'V'armitech) glass. Injuried Aviva.png|Aviva,… Injuried Koki.png|…Koki and… Injuried Jimmy.png|Jimmy feel sore after swinging too long. Bros Startled by Snozzle.png|Chris and Martin are scared by the tube noise of Schnozzle, the proboscis monkey. Crew Injuried.png|Aviva, Koki and Jimmy are telling Chris and Martin that they feel sore. Huge-o and Chris.png|Huge-O is going to throw Chris… Martin Thumbs up.png|…and Martin… Chris and Martin in Air.png|(They are in air here) Chris and Baby Orangutan.png|…to an orangutan mother with her baby. Oragutan Funny Face.png Organutan Funny Face 2.png Baby Oragutan Loves the fruit.png|The baby orangutan loves the fruit. Don't Aim at Chris!.png|Jimmy can't teleport the first-aid kid… Or Martin!.png|…because his fingers are too stiff. Huge-o Holding Bros.png|Huge-O wants to throw Chris and Martin for the second time,… Nice Hairdo, Chris.png|…again to the orangutan mother and her baby. Aviva and Koki 3.png|Aviva and Koki are telling again that they feel sore. Bros like Eww!.png|Chris and Martin after the third throwing of Huge-O Huge-o and Bros.png|Huge-O is staring at Martin. Crew Still Injuried.png|Aviva, Koki and Jimmy are still feeling sore… You go First, Koki.png|…but this liquid made of some leaves can relieve the soreness. Adorable Martin.png|Martin is having the green leaf liquid all around his mouth. Aviva Rubbing Chewed Leaves on Her Arm.png|Aviva is rubbing the leaf liquid on her arm to relieve her soreness. Duck, Chris!.png|Chris is having to duck because a tree has fallen on the Tortuga. That tree has just felled by a Zachbot. Bros About to Touch Huge-o.png|Chris and Martin have to touch Huge-O's hands now to activate Orangutan Power. Glowing Fists.png|Chris and Martin are having glowing gloves before they get Orangutan Power. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes with Villains